This invention relates to trousers, and in particular to trousers worn by a man during casual and informal athletic activities.
Younger men tend to wear regular jeans-type trousers when engaged in casual and informal athletic activities such as bike riding, skateboarding, pick-up softball games, pick-up basketball games, tag football games, and the like. Even though these types of athletic activities are casual and informal, they are often quite strenuous. Jeans provide some protection to the legs from abrasions and scratches because of the general ruggedness of the denim material from which most jeans are made, however, the overall protection to the wearer from the waist downward is limited. Although well-worn jeans are generally comfortable, this comfort level will be lessened by the strenuous nature of informal athletic activity engaged in by the jeans wearer.